Honki De Iku Ze
by omegafire17
Summary: During a routine patrol, and an infestation of Krawl, Rallen and Jeena had their first kiss. Now it's been some time since then, and they've grown closer, barely changing at all. Sequel to Iku Ze, rated M. RallenXJeena
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Spectrobes or any of it's characters

**Rating:** M

**Sequel to Iku Ze, though that's been stated already ;) Both this fanfiction and it's prequel take place after Origins, for reference. Now enjoy!  
**

* * *

The NPP Cruiser hovered in space beside a starbase, having repairs and upgrades done to it. Meanwhile, it's two assigned pilots were elsewhere, spending their shore leave together.

"Jeena, come on!" he pleaded. "You know you liked it!"

"Rallen" she said, a little exasperated, even as she pulled on her light-blue dress. "You know as well as I do that the soundproof adjustments aren't done yet. Someone could hear us until then"

"You still enjoyed it" he added cockily.

Jeena merely scoffed, adjusting her dress over her black tights. "Like I'll tell you that easily" she said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay" he said mildly, picking it up off the floor and pulling it on. "Maybe next time though you can wear pink" he added cockily.

For that remark, she lightly threw a balled-up pair of socks at his head. And he merely chuckled, as that was her way of saying he'd said something particularily infuriating, at least when she had something to throw at him.

* * *

Rallen belched lightly, then made a noise. "Man, that felt good" he said to himself, chucking the soda bottle into the recycle bin. After chuckling a little, he rubbed his head and looked around. "Now, where's Jeena?"

So he went toward his first instinct: the Research Lab.

Turns out, he was right on his instinct: there she was, wearing welding googles as she worked, sparks flying profusely. If people asked, she told them it was a secret project for their ship, but Rallen knew better.

Rallen chuckled lightly as he leaned against the doorframe. Somehow, that image of Jeena working with sparks flying... it reminded him a lot of their moments spent together. Which was weird, when he thought about it...

Anyway, he being him, he liked to take the initiative: be it in kissing, holding each other, or more intimate aspects. Jeena enjoyed a lot of them, regardless of whether she admitted it or snarked at him. But she'd still stop him cold if he ever went too far, or even thought about doing something like that (he increasingly swore she was psychic when it came to him). And with his ego, he'd seen it as a challenge, which he enjoyed. Though he'd learned the hard way never to try anything while she was working, or while they were fighting Krawl...

Yes, that actually happened once. And even he admitted it was a pretty bone-headed move.

The welding torch turned off, and Jeena pulled off her googles, her back to him. Then she slowly stood up, the torch on the table beside her.

"Now you're spying on me, Rallen?" she asked, without even turing around.

He was startled, blinking. "Seriously, Jeena!" he exclaimed. "When did you become psychic?"

She turned toward him, stepping up beside him, arms crossed. "So you were spying on me?"

"Of course not!" he said, gesturing a bit. "I had just finished dinner, came here looking for you, and here you were. Then I got lost in my own thoughts"

She raised an eyebrow, then smirked a little. "YOU got lost in your thoughts?" she asked.

"Hey, you know me" he said cockily. "I have my moments"

"Yes, you do, but they're few and far between" she answered, pulling off her gloves. "Luckily for you though, I've finished those soundproof adjustments"

"Really?" he asked rapidly.

Maybe TOO rapidly, because Jeena gave him a look, and he struggled to cover himself. "I mean, really?" he said, tilting my head.

She gave him the look a moment longer, then she giggled a bit, tossing her gloves. "Yes, really" she said softly, stepping behind him, and running her fingers over his neck. "Tonight, you'll have your chance, Rallen"

"I'll bet you've been dying for more" he said cockily, while on the inside he was enjoying that little neck rub."I am good at pleasing you"

He was a little surprised when she turned his head toward her though. "Actually, I have" she answered simply, giving him an entirely different look, her eyes half-closed. "And in your dreams, Rallen

"I mean, of course you've liked what I've done-" he continued cockily, then he stopped, not sure he'd heard right. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Rallen" she answered, giving his neck a little kiss, her other hand in his. "Tonight is just us, with no worry of being overheard. Think you can handle it?"

"I can handle it" he said quickly, but only as an instinctive response: he was still freaking a little. "I'm just surprised"

"Well" she said, pushing him a little with a playful smirk. "You still have some time to prepare yourself, as I still have to install this thing. Once it's lights out though, things will be interesting"

And with that, she turned and walked off. That was Jeena: could go from serious to playful to intense without a hitch, like it was all natural. Quite a challenge for him.

"Wait a minute" he said slowly, then ran after Jeena. "Jeena! What did you mean by 'In your dreams'?"

* * *

**Okay, there's the set-up for this story :) The more juicy stuff will begin next time, but hope you still like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Spectrobes or any of it's characters

**Rating:** M

**Sequel to Iku Ze, though that's been stated already ;) Both this fanfiction and it's prequel take place after Origins, for reference. Now enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Later that night_

"You know" Rallen said cockily, laying on the bed in their shared room. "For a technical whiz, I was surprised to learn you weren't done yet when lights were ordered off"

"So I miscalculated, Rallen" Jeena said, but offhandly, working on the gadget. They were talking in low voices because it was lights out, and they were supposed to be asleep.

"An historic occasion" he answered smugly, closing his eyes.

Seconds passed as Jeena tinkered with the gadget, and his eyes snapped open, completely surprised; she thoroughly enjoyed their pre-intimacy banter, the same as he did. The fact she wasn't replying meant she was entirely focused on making the gadget work... which was designed entirely for their late-night intimacy.

_"Jeena's really serious about this"_ he thought, still surprised. _"I'd better go over what I've learned, and quickly!"_

He closed his eyes again, his eyebrows furrowing as he went over it all: after the banter stage, had to work up the mood with little touches, then work his way through the more intimate aspects... the works. He'd learned the hard way not to rush into things; Jeena had accidently bruised him twice when pushing him away, trying to stop his rushed movements.

Once the intimacy got going though, it became quite enjoyable. Beside the obvious perks, he and Jeena would often compete for who would dominate, which he found to be a great challenge for him. So far they were mixed in total wins/losses.

Then Jeena pressed a button, and a gap glowed red to show it was operational. "Alright" she said, stepping back to look at it. "Now no one can hear us"

When there was no response, she blinked and turned around. Turns out, Rallen was laying on her bed (one of two in the room), eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, mouthing things to himself.

She nearly giggled, and she held her fist to her mouth, but even then it was a struggle: she was shaking a bit to suppress it. "The great Rallen, lost in thought twice in one day" she said, putting a hand on her hip afterward, head tilted. "An impressive record"

Rallen didn't hear her, so she smiled and walked over. "Rallen" she said a little louder, arms crossed.

Rallen shot up, looking up and around rapidly, shouting something. When he recovered enough, he looked up at her, "Jeena?".

"The soundproof adjustments have been installed, Rallen" she said, slowly pulling off her vest in the process, looking at it as she did so. "No one can hear us now. Do you think you're ready?"

Rallen, who had removed his boots and gauntlets already (much like Jeena, though she had also removed her belt), stood up quickly in response. "I'm always ready, Jeena" he said cockily, well prepared for the pre-banter. "And I might ask the same of you"

She gave him a look. "Are you?" she said, then lightly pushed him onto the bed. Their pre-banter wasn't completely limited to words.

And he was quick to recover. "Are you ready for this?" he asked cockily, jumping up and picking her up, much to her surprise: he hadn't tried that for quite awhile.

"So" he said smugly, grinning. "How does it feel to be held in my arms?"

She stared at him for awhile, then she smirked a bit. "How does this feel?" she asked, leaning forward and kissing his neck.

He was surprised, but got over it. "That feels good" he said, still a bit cocky. "And you must be dying for me, as you usually banter longer than that"

"Yes I do" she answered. "Now put me down"

He did easily, but as soon as he did, she lightly pushed him onto his back again. "Stay" she answered, turning her back to him.

"Hey!" he said indiginantly, then a thought struck him, and he looked up at her as he sat up. "Wait, did you mean 'yes' to dying for me, or 'yes' that you banter longer than that?"

"Figure it out yourself, Rallen" she answered playfully, pulling up her dress.

"That's not fair" he sighed, his gaze downward, missing this detail. Though he did have great timing: he was taking off his uniform, though he did leave the pants on. When he looked up, he stared a bit in surprise, though he did chuckle. "You wore pink for me" he said airily. "Nice"

She turned toward him, her eyes a bit soft. "It was my decision, Rallen" she said simply, standing there wearing a pink bra, and those black tights, underneath which were pink panties (he was assuming). Her cheeks also had a very faint red to them.

"You still did it for me" he answered, turning to face her, watching as she took off her black tights, standing on one foot to do so. His assumption of pink panties was correct. "So, is this as far as we go, clothes-wise?"

"We'll see" she said, getting on the bed, and crawling closer to him on hands and knees.

He was surprised, even as she crawled in-between his legs, now about a foot away. "We'll see" he echoed, completely serious. "Jeena... are you-"

He was stopped by her kissing him, on the corner of his lips. Looking at him with soft-yet-amused eyes, "I said we'll see, Rallen" she whispered. "For now, kiss me as you always do"

"Well, I wouldn't pass that up" he said lightly, then they both closed their eyes, their lips connecting easily. He immediately went for dominating in the kiss, but Jeena wouldn't give it up that easily, and they spent at least a minute going back-and-forth. They made a lot of muffled noises in the process.

In the end, he lost, but he'd make sure next time would be in his favor.

A few seconds after she won, they pulled away to catch their breath, laying against each other. "I'll get you next time, Jeena" he said with a small chuckle.

She looked back at him, her eyes half-open, gaining a small little smirk. "I'd like you see you try" she whispered challengingly.

"Then you won't see this coming" he answered, immediately pulling her back onto his mouth, hard and fast enough that she made a muffled surprised sound. Almost immediately, she returned the favor and pressed her mouth against his, and he could have sworn one of them moaned a bit. He paid little attention to this though.

At the same time, his hands were unconsciously wandering over Jeena's body: mainly over her back and her legs. Of course, that didn't suffice for him, so he tested areas for what was allowed. His fingers moved over her back strap, and he even went so far as an inch away from the 'cups' on the sides... no reaction, but it was hard to tell.

Not pressing his luck, just in case, he moved downward instead. This time, he went to the sides of her panties, inwardly liking the feel of the fabric. When he still got no reaction in their intense kissing, he decided to get one.

So without hesitation, he moved his hands quickly, gripping her butt firmly.

He couldn't believe his ears, but Jeena actually squeaked at his action. It was muffled, nearly lost in their passionate kissing, but it was there... and she pulled away, breathing heavily, but looking straight at him.

As soon as he got his own breath back, he rested his head and chuckled lightly. "I didn't know you had it in you, Jeena" he whispered faintly. "This is gonna be great for banter"

Jeena leaned forward, becoming out of reach of his hands, her face hovering over his. "I always surprise you, Rallen" she whispered, smiling. "And you're hopeless, you know that?" she continued, giving him a small kiss on his forehead.

"So sue me" he retorted, but playfully. And he followed up by flipping them on the bed, to her brief surprise.

"And I also noticed" he continued, one hand wandering over the sides of her bra and panties. "You didn't seem to mind these touches, if you noticed at all"

She smirked a bit, then flipped him over, back the way he'd done. "Because I liked it" she said simply. "And I'm not done here yet"

"What! We can't take turns?" he pleaded, struggling from underneath her.

"Well, if you fight for it hard enough" she said in a thoughtful tone, almost daring him to with her eyes.

He grinned: this was gonna be fun.

* * *

**It's cut-off here because nothing else of interest occurs, sorry :D But it will lead into the next chapters, and they should be real interesting ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Spectrobes or any of it's characters

**Rating:** M

**Sequel to Iku Ze, though that's been stated already ;) Both this fanfiction and it's prequel take place after Origins, for reference. Now enjoy!  
**

* * *

Rallen stirred, sitting up with a long stretch.

A small tug at his arm revealed Jeena, asleep and laying beside him, as clothed as she was before they fell asleep. Of course, the covers were dislodged a bit from his sitting up, revealing the curves of her bra.**  
**

_"Perhaps I should mess with her a bit, to see how she reacts when she wakes up"_ he thought, humming a bit.

About an inch from her bra though, something stopped him.

_"Wait... if she wakes up while I'm doing this, I'm in big trouble"_ he thought with a sigh. _"And I'd have no idea whether she'd be mad at me, or embarrassed... probably both"_

While he was thinking this, she stirred a bit, turning over a little. In the process, she showed more of her front to him, though not in any revealing way. However, something DID catch his eye: on the 'cups' of her bra, the fabric had been pushed/pulled quite a bit in her sleep, and was _very_ close to revealing a nipple.

His heartbeat rose a bit staring at this development, and his thoughts were racing (well, for him anyway). The slightest touch might just reveal it, not to mention the rest...

_"Wwhat am I thinking?"_ he thought, shaking his head hard. _"I can't just do things like that!"_ he continued, lightly hitting his head with his own palm, but that gave him another thought. _"Who am I kidding? I was just thinking about doing that same thing... but maybe I should make sure it's back to normal"_

And before he knew it, he was gently grasping the barest fabric of her bra with two fingers, pulling it up a bit. He made absolutely sure he didn't touch anything he shouldn't have.

Afterward, he breathed a huge sigh of relief, and slowly got up. He got dressed, trying to distract himself from those thoughts. Another thing that helped was Jeena waking up, mere seconds after his act (he swore: she was psychic).

"When did you get up, Rallen?" she asked, bending over to the floor, getting her clothes.

"Few minutes ago" he answered, adjusting the coat part, which completed him. "Hey, who's day is it to feed Komainu?"

"Mine" she answered, pulling on her black tights. "But that also means it's your turn to do the diagnostic checks" she continued with some amusement.

He groaned: he hated doing that. Sure he'd done it enough times to know how to do it, but it was just so _boring_. "Fine" he sighed, turning toward the door. "I'll go get it over with"

"What, no good morning kiss?" she questioned, putting away the dress, and pulling out the shorts this time. She looked up in time to see him turn off her soundproof device.

He glanced back with a smug smile. "Perhaps I'll give it to you at lunch, Jeena" he said cockily, then exited.

* * *

"'Maybe I'll give it to you at lunch'?" Jeena said, sitting at her place. "Seriously?"

"I said 'perhaps'" he answered cockily, sitting across from her, lightly pointing a plastic fork at her. "You're very talented, Jeena, but you don't have a photographic memory"

She made an amused sound, crossing her arms with a small smirk. "Lucky for you"

He chuckled, but just as soon as he dug his fork into his meal, Jeena's eyes softened. "But seriously, Rallen, you owe me a good morning kiss" she whispered, leaning forward halfway across the table.

"Okay, okay" he said airily, leaning forward till there was an inch between them, smiling. "Pucker up" he said cockily.

"You're impossible" she breathed, kissing him first, preventing him from responding. He enjoyed it a lot, but he made sure it was brief, as they were in public. He heard a bunch of faint laughter though, and in the corner of his vision, he saw a few guys doing so... and was that a bet being cashed in?

"People should mind their own business" he said, in a bit of a huff.

Jeena looked behind her, then rolled her eyes as she turned back. "Don't mind them" she said, picking at her steak. "Some people are just like that"

"Well, that doesn't say I can't mess with them" he said in a low voice, taking a napkin and balling it up. Then he chucked at them, which hit one right in the head. By the time they looked around, he was eating his meal calmly, like he'd done nothing of the sort.

Jeena rested a few fingers against her temple, sighing silently, but she held a small smile nonetheless. This was her Rallen after all; impossible and lovable at the same time.

* * *

"Almost the end of the day" Rallen said with a thoughtful hum. "Jeena, wanna do some combat practice?" he continued, doing a pose.

"I'd love to, but I'm getting ready for tonight" she answered, also inputing something on her handheld device. After a final few buttons, she put it in her pocket, apparently finished.

"Ready for what?" he said, a bit confused. "Tonight's just gonna be more of the same, right?"

He got no answer.

"Right?" he asked, more slowly, concerned.

She turned and looked at him. "Let's just say, Rallen" she said, with just a hint of stammer. "Tonight will have banter, kissing, some small touches... then something new"

"Something new?" he repeated, blinking several times. "Come on, Jeena, that's all I get?"

She gave him a small look.

"Wow, you're really serious about this" he said, making sure no else was close enough to hear them. "Whatever this is"

She smiled slightly, and a hand slipped around his neck. "I think you'll like it, Rallen" she whispered softly. "But you'll have to wait and see. And when the time comes, don't rush me, got it?"

"Okay, I got it" he promised, though to what, he didn't know.

Her eyes softened, then she kissed him, much to his surprise. After about five seconds, she let go of him, but holding his hand now instead.

"Jeena" he said, surprised. Not that he didn't enjoy this, but she usually reserved their hand-holding for when they were in private.

"Walk me to the Science Lab?" she said, tilting her head with soft eyes.

He chuckled, rubbing his head with his other hand. "Well, how can I say no?" he answered cockily as they started walking.

"Predictable" she snarked playfully, under her breath.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he shot back, both of them still walking.

"It means I'm messing with you, Rallen"

* * *

Much later that night, Jeena's soundproof device was up and functioning, and the two of them were 'wrestling' on the bed.

Rallen flipped himself back on top again, almost literally eating Jeena's mouth, the same as she was trying to do. And even though he had lost track of time, he was aware they had been kissing for quite awhile; almost to the point of exhaustion.

Plus, she had thoroughly surprised him by adding tongues into the mix. And it made things so much hotter; it was unbelievable.

Eventually, they were forced to stop by the requirement of breathing. His eyes were closed, vividly feeling both of their heavy breathing, as well as the fact Jeena was laying on top of him (they had flipped once more).

And somewhere during his recovery, he felt Jeena slowly sit up a little. He chuckled a little, "Man, Jeena" he breathed. "You're harder to beat than a Krawl"

"Why thank you" she whispered softly. "I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said"

"Well, I try" he replied airily, eyes still closed. But when seconds passed with no reply, he slowly raised his head. "Jeena?"

Jeena was sitting up on her knees, glancing down, her fingers working a bit. This time, she was wearing a set of light-blue that matched her eyes, with some traces of darker-blue.

It took him a few seconds, but her nervousness plus the very slight red on her cheeks made him realize NOW was what she meant... whatever it was she meant. "Uh, Jeena?" he asked, hoping to get some reaction.

She looked up, and her tone was a little defensive, "I said don't rush me, Rallen".

"Alright, alright" he said, hands held up in defense. "I just wanted to make sure I knew what was going on"

They lapsed into comfortable silence afterward, leaving Rallen a bit unsure. _"Do I keep myself from staring, or what?"_ he thought, glancing around the room subtly. _"What is Jeena even gonna do, anyway? This is killing me here"_

After he thought this, Jeena finally made her move, but slowly: her hands moved to her back, and began working. She glanced away a little, and her cheeks reddened slightly.

_"Wait a minute"_ he thought, his heart beginning to race. _"Is she gonna-?"_

Something clicked very quietly, and her bra sagged very subtly. Moving her hands, she grasped the straps and slowly pulled it off her arms, lightly dropping it to the floor. Afterward, she looked back at him, her cheeks a little red and half-covering herself.

Not many things could stun Rallen, but this did, for the obvious reasons. And right in the middle of his staring, he was torn between if he should be staring, or whether he should tone it down... but why shouldn't he be curious? Jeena's breasts weren't the biggest, but they were still perfectly round and plump, with soft-tipped nipples. He also thought they were quite bouncy from his initial look, but he tried not to think like that... can't rush things like this after all.

It also sent a curious rush through his legs, and suddenly his uniform became a little tight.

Jeena must have noticed, because she glanced downward briefly. "Getting a little excited, are we?" she whispered, sounding both amused and nervous, but mostly amused.

Good news was, that jolted him out of his stun: "Hey, it'd be odd if I wasn't affected" he said, fairly weakly, because his voice was suddenly a little hard to push outside his mouth.

She giggled a little, adjusting herself a bit, legs now to the side. "True" she whispered, still amused-yet-nervous. Her blush remained as her fingers touched the sides of her panties.

His heart rate exploded when she started pulling them off as well. She dropped them lightly onto her pile of clothes, and looked at him, her blush still remaining. "Rallen?" she asked, glancing downward again. "Does it seem like you're getting too excited?"

There was no way he could have answered 'no': because he was visibly bulging several inches. "Uh... that's because you're..." he said, struggling to get words out of his mouth, and partially at a loss for words. "Stunning?"

She giggled hard, the blush dimming slightly. "Why thank you" she whispered, then seemed to steel herself. "But I'm not done yet"

"Not done yet, what- wait, Jeena what are you doing?" he said, his voice raising to slight panic by the end: Jeena's fingers were touching what he was still wearing, which consisted of pants and boxers. And her fingers were digging into both.

"I have a scientific curiousity, Rallen" she whispered, the words seeming to help her, though the blush remained. "Books and diagrams can only do so much, but don't worry: We will not do anything big tonight"

That certainly helped, but it still made him nervous, especially when she pulled. For some strange reason, he closed his eyes to avoid seeing her reaction.

There was a slight rustle as she pulled off his clothes, then dropped them on the floor, then complete silence... "You're very weird looking, did you know that?".

"Hey, we're generally designed for function, not form" he retorted, which was much easier with his eyes closed. "The exact opposite of you, Jeena"

He heard her hum, then giggle. "I suppose you're right, but why are your eyes closed?"

"Uh-" he said, at a loss of what to say. Hey, it's not like he could just say he was scared over this little thing: she'd never let him live it down.

"Well, while you're at it, could you do me a favor?"

"Which is?" he said slowly, opening his eyes just a crack, enough to get a shadowy look at where Jeena was.

She tilted her head. "Get this back to normal" she said, and it was obvious what she was refering to. "I'm curious here"

_"Curious about this kind of stuff? I can use that later"_ he thought with a mental chuckle. After the thought though, he thought of other things; such as the thrill of battle, a lot of those close calls, worry about Jeena, etc.

It took a moment, but he slowly started deflating, and he assumed Jeena was watching intently. A minute later, he was completely normal. "So, um, now that you've satisfied your scientific curiousity, what's next?"

She crawled to his side, and when he opened his eyes, she had already gotten under the covers. "Sleep, Rallen" she whispered, pointing at the display, which read 2:00 AM.

"That's it?" he asked, surprised by the sudden change of things.

"That's it" she confirmed, looking at him with a soft-yet-amused look.

"Okay" he said slowly, moving under the covers himself. "But, Jeena, seriously... is this how far we're going every night from now on?"

"Maybe not every night" she whispered, resting her head, closing her eyes. "I didn't show much of it, but that was a bit nerve-wrecking for me, Rallen"

He breathed a sigh of relief, and took her hand, to her brief surprise. "For a second there, I thought I was alone on that" he whispered gently. "But you are very pretty, Jeena"

"Don't get sappy on me, Rallen" she breathed, but smiled, eyes still closed. "But thank you"

He would have responded, but he saw she had fallen asleep, so he smiled and closed his eyes. He fell asleep soon afterward.

* * *

**Well, I think those went well :) Of course, they're not nearly done, not yet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Spectrobes or any of it's characters

**Rating:** M

**Sequel to Iku Ze, though that's been stated already ;) Both this fanfiction and it's prequel take place after Origins, for reference. Now enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Few days later  
_

_"Begin pre-flight checklist"_ came the flight controller voice over the systems.

"Navigation systems, check" Rallen said, rapidly moving his fingers over the controls. "Weapon systems, check"

"Propulsion systems, check" Jeena seconded, a blue holographic display in front of her eyes. "Scanners, check"

_"You are cleared for takeoff"_

"Here we go!" Rallen said, grinning as the ship lifted off from the ground. This was his favorite part: flooring the ship's thrusters... and a quick glance showed that Jeena was well prepared for this, with an expression that said 'Get it over with'.

He shoved the throttle forward, and off then went at full speed.

"Woohoo!"

* * *

A trip later, they arrived at their destination: Sector W, the same sector they had visited before getting sucked into the Kaio system.

"All this time and nothing's changed" he said cockily, folding his arms behind his head. "This sector still stands for 'Whole lotta nothing'" he continued, chuckling.

"We're still here on a mission, Rallen" she said faintly, her fingers working across the controls. "Begin scanning procedures"

As soon as she did so though, Rallen pressed a control on her side, which beeped a bit: automatic scanning. A lot slower than they could do, but great for some time off 'work'. She blinked several times in surprise, looking up at him. "Rallen" she said, partly in reproach. "What's gotten into you?"

"Ah, the computer can handle all the scanning and still get it done before we have to report in" he said cockily, then he reached down and took her hand. "You and I, however, need to talk"

She glanced at their joined hands, then gave him a raised eyebrow look. "Do I get any say in this?" she snarked.

"I'm serious, Jeena" he said with a serious tone, pulling her upright and down that ramp directly behind their pilot seats. "I know what you said a few nights ago, but I thought hard here. And I realized if you're willing to go that far, 'more' is not that far behind!"

She fidgeted a bit, her cheeks blushing a little, one hand grasping her other arm. "One of these days, yeah" she said faintly, with a small stammer.

"Jeena" he whispered gently, but concerned as he stepped closer. "Exactly how much 'more' are you willing to do?"

She was silent for awhile, but he waited... it became harder to do so with each passing minute, because he hated being still, but he waited.

"All the way" she whispered a little slowly, looking him straight in the eyes. "I mean, short of children"

He was simultanously shocked and relieved. Shocked because of this meant the entire next level of intimacy (and then some), and relieved because he knew neither of them were nowhere near ready for a child. And because of these feelings, he wasn't entire sure what to say next.

This (un?)comfortable silence stretched for awhile, then Jeena tilted her head. "So you really thought hard about this?" she whispered gently.

"Uh, yeah, I did" he said quickly, jolted as he rubbed his head.

She got that soft-yet-amused look. "And how long did this thinking take you?" she asked playfully, crossing her arms.

"Twenty minutes, I'll have you know!" he retorted cockily.

"That long?" she said, smirking. "A real record, Rallen" she continued, giving him her back.

_"Oh, she's asking for it now"_ he thought with a grin, feeling it was on.

* * *

_One week later_

Rallen sat at the pilot's seat, one hand supporting his face, the other rapidly tapping his fingers against the wall beside him. A week of patrols, the various responsibilties that came with it, and no Krawl as far as they had seen (though they kept a close eye just in case). He was bored as usual, though he did enjoy his banter with Jeena, along with the intimacy, when she felt like it.

Thing was... something had changed since their last major night together, when they'd both been naked.

He hadn't shown it much, not wishing to worry Jeena, but the sights he'd seen had deeply affected him. Before, he could look at girls the same way he'd look at guys... just a look, nothing special. But now he was paying far more attention to Jeena's looks ('intimate' looks included, even if she was clothed). He had heard that normal guys do this all the time, but he'd never felt it before...

_"Great"_ he thought a little sarcastically. _"I start feeling this effect for the first time, and I get it all at once... but how am I supposed to deal with it? I tried combat practice on the holodeck to clear my head, but it did nothing!"_

He made a frustrated sound as he clutched his head, standing up and walking off, the ship on autopilot. Since his gaze was directed downward, he didn't notice Jeena until he literally bumped into her, a few inches away from a wall.

"Nice to see you too, Rallen" she snarked lightly, dusting herself off with one hand. "Just warn me next time"

"Yeah, sure I will" he said faintly, still distracted by his thoughts.

She snapped up at this, staring at him; that was extremely out-of-character for him. "Rallen, what happened?" she asked, putting both hands on his shoulders.

He sighed, throwing up his arms briefly. "I'm not sure" he said. "Ever since that first night where we were both naked, I've been unable to concentrate, not to mention I can't sit still... like I'm unsatisfied or something"

"Well, maybe you just need to blow it off with combat practice" she answered gently, one hand going to his cheek. "You always liked to fight rather than talk"

"Jeena, this is no time for banter!" he cried out, startling her enough that she was backed up against the wall. At the same time, both his hands were clutching her arms, though he couldn't see why this was making her blush... nor did he care at the moment.

"I'm-I'm scared here, okay" he breathed, knowing he'd never have said this before now; it'd taken him considerable time to unbend his pride enough to even consider doing this, let alone do it. "I've never felt like this before, and I don't know what to do. Help me"

Several seconds passed as they stared at each other, their breath warm on each other's faces. "All this time, I think that's the first time you've asked me to help you" she whispered softly, but stammering a bit.

"Yeah" he whispered, slowly relaxing a little now that this was out in the open, and Jeen still didn't think any less of him. "It is, but... why are you blushing?" he continued, slowly tilting his head.

She glanced downward briefly, her blush reddening. "Because of where one of your hands is right now" she stammered slightly, looking like she was restraining the urge to make a sound.

He blinked once, then got a horrible feeling... one of her arms did seem to be awfully empty of bone. He looked down, and saw that his left hand was in fact directly on her right breast.

Not good.

"Oh no" he breathed, his own face reddening. But despite his best efforts, he couldn't get his hand to budge, and feared Jeena might... well he didn't know _what_ she'd do, but he didn't want to push his luck.

"You know" he heard, the words breathed into his forehead. "I haven't seen you like this before, Rallen. You're not usually one to be scared of anything"

He looked up, blinking again; was that arousal in her voice?

Her eyes seemed to be amused-yet-soft, but there was more to them (the arousal, obviously). "I never thought I'd see the day" she whispered simply.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Jeena... you can't seriously tell me you're aroused by the fact that I'm scared!" he said in partial disbelief.

"I'm not" she breathed, and a little 'oh' slipped out, much to their blushes; that was pure want in her single word. "I'm aroused by the feel of your hand where it is"

That comment FINALLY made him break contact, and step backward at least 3 steps. He chuckled weakly in relief, looking up at her. "Uh... sorry about that?" he said weakly, putting on a sheepish grin. In the back of his mind though, he was vividly aware that his touch had felt physically AND mentally good.

"It's okay" she whispered, her cheeks still red as she stepped closer. "I really liked it"

"You did?" he said in surprise, finding her within inches again.

Her eyes were half-closed, and she breathed onto his face, with a look he'd never seen before. "Jeena" he whispered, getting an inkling of what was happening.

"Come here" she breathed softly, and pulled him into a kiss with both hands.

Somewhere during his sound of surprise, he felt like a spark ignited him... then he felt a rush of feelings. They came too fast for him to make sense of anything, but he knew one thing: the feel of Jeena's lips, and more, were incredibly inviting.

He made an incoherent sound, pulling Jeena even closer against him, kissing her much harder than he'd ever done before. Jeena responded eagerly, with equal passion, pressed against him. If his head wasn't so clouded, he would have thought it very interesting that when Jeena was truly and completely aroused, she acted very different... but his head wasn't clear.

He pressed her against the wall in their kissing, not that either minded. And after that, his brain pretty much stopped working for the night.

* * *

**The actual content of what happens next, is next time. Sorry about that, but this chapter would have been too long otherwise, at least I think so ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Spectrobes or any of it's characters

**Rating:** M

**Sequel to Iku Ze, though that's been stated already ;) Both this fanfiction and it's prequel take place after Origins, for reference. Now enjoy!  
**

* * *

Somehow during this passionate kissing, they ended up one of their rooms, and landed on the bed by sheer luck. But before that, Jeena's bare legs had been wrapped around his waist, which he'd thoroughly enjoyed.

And for the first time, they were removing each other's clothes, instead of doing that beforehand.

Rallen left a wet trail over Jeena's mouth, same as she was doing to him, while at the same time removing her vest easily. Immediately afterward, she flipped them over and started pulling up his shirt, which left a gap in their kissing. Then she'd left a wet trail over his neck and muscles, which briefly made him gasp from the pleasure: Jeena was a wild one when truly aroused.

But he got over it, and flipped her over, quickly pulling up her dress to make sure she couldn't do anything. Turns out, she was wearing pink again... though that would soon change.

He planted his hands against her covered breasts, making her gasp, especially once he really got going. After only a few seconds of this, he'd easily removed her bra, and her panties soon followed.

Jeena stayed still long enough for him to drop her clothes on the floor, then she flipped him again, and continued by removing the rest of his clothes. Then she'd kissed him sensually, holding him close as her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

He made several sounds, enjoying it all. But no way was he gonna let her do all the work.

He flipped them again, knocking the air out of Jeena in her surprise. The moment his mouth latched onto her left breast though, that was nothing compared to her gasp: surprise, pleasure and want all in one breath. Her fingers dug into the bedsheets as he licked and sucked, first this way then that way, going purely by instinct. And while she breathing heavily for the first few seconds, she reached up and started licking at his neck, even when he alternated on her breasts.

After a minute of this, Jeena pulled him off her breasts, and onto her mouth, hungry for more. And he happily obliged, his hands taking over for his mouth, rewarding him with several throaty moans.

This wasn't the only thing they did though: Jeena wrapped her legs around him, pulling him very close in-between. And in the process, he was rubbing his crotch on her genitals, thanks to Jeena's constant movement in her legs. It didn't take long before both began to get aroused down there.

Somewhere during all this, Jeena flipped them again. But this time, she turned around, sitting on his chest while her hands (and mouth) moved elsewhere.

He gasped and squirmed: not only was she 'pleasuring' his crotch, she rubbed herself against his chest just a bit, which started leaving a wet trail. And because of the position, he was effectively pinned. He gripped the bedsheets as this continued for a good while.

In the back of his hazy mind though, he only felt Jeena's licking and sucking on part of him at a time. He never felt her please all of him the way he expected, if you caught his drift.

With what seemed an eternity later, Jeena finally had her fill, and lifted herself off him. He didn't see much of this, but he did feel Jeena crawling on top of him, then saw her face hover above his. Her expression and her eyes were still completely aroused; which was having a similiar effect on him.

He flipped them, again, but this time he moved downward himself. Jeena sat up a bit when he didn't do anything, at first, but she didn't stop him when he parted her legs. And when he made his move, she screamed out of pleasure, throwing her head back.

If she hadn't made that soundproof device, they definitely would've been heard.

Rallen completely indulged Jeena's genitals, with every method he could think of, making her squirm underneath him. The smell and the wetness were overwhelming, yet he loved it anyway, thoroughly enjoying all this. And during all this, Jeena's legs wrapped tight around his head, pulling him as close as possible.

Another eternity later, Rallen emerged, panting heavily from what he'd been doing. No sooner than he'd done so that Jeena launched herself at him, her genitals landing on his groin, with an awkward arrangement as a result. He didn't see what happened next, thanks to her lips on his, but he did feel her hand grip him, guiding him closer and closer to her genitals...

And after that, the pleasure made everything very hazy.

* * *

Rallen stirred reluctantly: he didn't want to get up, and yet the light on his eyelids made it clear he must. Perhaps he could just lie on this soft pillow for a few more minutes?

His eyebrows slowly furrowed as his brain worked sluggishly. Pillows weren't _this_ kind of soft... what was he laying on?

With great slowness, he slowly opened his eyes, everything fuzzy at first. He was in a room, but he couldn't tell if it was his or Jeena's yet. When he moved his head though, the soft feel of skin slid across his cheek, and he froze.

There was no way he was actually laying on...

His head finally responded, and he looked down at what he was laying on. He stared for a full two seconds before it sank in: yes, he HAD been laying on Jeena's breasts.

Good news was, they weren't flattened from his weight. Bad news was, his body finally registered just exactly what situation he was in...

He was laying on top of Jeena, both of them fully naked, with himself "inside" her. Then just as quickly came his disbelief that they'd actually fallen asleep in this position... if she woke up and saw him like this, she was gonna kill him, boyfriend or not.

But also at the same time, he got small flashes into what happened last night... boy there'd been a lot of vigorious movement.

Then to his horror, Jeena began to stir.

By instinct, he'd jumped backward as quickly as he could, coming just short of the edge. The movement sent shivers through Jeena (which he couldn't blame, considering what he just pulled himself out of), and jolted her upright, breathing heavily like she expected to be attacked.

But only he sat there, stunned, waiting for the blow to fall. By some instinct, his hands moved to cover his front.

She stared back at him, seeming to have the same instinct, only closing her legs instead. Moments passed in silence.

"Rallen" she breathed, and he felt a jolt: her voice was much more gentle than he'd expected. "What happened?"

"Uh-" he breathed, not sure how to respond. "How far back?"

He saw a brief flash of a look. "Well" she said, starting to sound a little embarrassed. "First... how about that?" she continued, pointing down by her feet. He blinked once, then looked where she motioned, and saw a few dried drops of blood on the sheets. His mind went numb; there was nothing better as proof for what happened last night.

"We... embraced?" he said, at a loss of words.

She stared at him for awhile longer, then she actually smiled a bit. And she started giggling, in a very faint sense. He could do nothing but blink several times, completely confused.

"You're lucky, Rallen" she breathed, slowly wrapping her arms around her chest. "Did you know that?"

"How?" he said, feeling scared. "And why are you so calm about this? I thought you'd be furious!" he continued, the words pouring out of him.

"Because I don't mind what happened last night" she whispered gently, smiling slightly. "In fact, I quite liked it. As to how you're lucky... it was only a few days after my period. It means there's no danger of me getting pregnant"

"So I'm worried over nothing?" he said, barely able to process all this.

She nodded, slowly moving toward him, her bare form showing everything and nothing at the same time. "Pretty much" she breathed, literally, over his face. "Now, after this, just get dressed and unpark the ship. We'll go on from there"

And with that, she kissed him, melting most of his worries away. He barely remembered saying "Okay" to her, slowly getting up and getting his clothes. But he DID remember looking in the mirror and seeing a large hickie on his neck... wow, she'd worked his neck like it was her job.

* * *

Half an hour later, Rallen sat at the ship's controls, still in a state of disbelief. Seriously, did last night and this morning really just happen? "Gah, this is driving me crazy!" he muttered, one hand supporting his head.

Shortly afterward, he heard their door slid open, and he looked back quickly. Jeena stepped out of it, her face as composed as normally, but her walk was a little unsteady... she did say she was a little sore from last night, but it'd fade. The half-hour had been spent cleaning herself up, after he had his turn (truth be told, outside of the act, the mess was just disgusting).

"Jeena" he breathed, standing up, after putting the ship on auto-pilot. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rallen" she said, stopping two feet away from him. "But you seem distracted"

He both laughed and sighed in relief: Jeena's last comment had the familiar snark element to it. "Well, I'm sorta freaking out after what just happened last night, and I don't know what'll happen next!"

She smirked slightly, then she stepped forward and gave him a quick kiss, much to his surprise. "What'll happen next, Rallen?" she whispered softly, but still with snark. "We'll continue as normal, but we'll be far more intimate than before. As I said earlier, I liked what happened. Didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, of course I did!" he said quickly. "I was just worried you'd be mad that it happened"

Jeena laughed, holding one arm with the other. "If you'd jumped me out of nowhere, then absolutely, but naturally like it did? No way" she answered. "And when the mood strikes both of us, I'll enjoy it again"

"Oh, so you having a previously-unknown aroused side was natural?" he challenged cockily, stepping forward.

"Watch it, Rallen" she snarked, giving him a look. "That only happened because you pressed yourself against me in a tender spot"

"Hey, that was an accident!" he said, rising to the accepted challenge. "I didn't mean it to happen that way!"

"Of course you didn't; that's just what you want me to think" she continued, giving him an amused look.

They continued to snark that way for most of the day, even as they went about their missions. And they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**And done :) Truthfully, that was unusual, the whole wake-up afterward aspect of the story lol... at least concerning these two, and their usual personalities. But still, here's hoping you've all enjoyed this.**


End file.
